Amadare
by Haruhara Haruko
Summary: Your average Miroku x Sango body-switching fic, sort of.


**Amadare  
  
by Tifa Lockhart**  
Author's notes: Yes, this is another of those 'switching bodies' fics. ^^; I didn't see any Miroku-Sango body-switching fics though, so read on. I must warn you that my fanfic writing skills are _awful_ 0.o; but I tried. This is my first Inuyasha fic anyway, and I'd appreciate feedback, especially constructive criticism! ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own IY, of course. Yes, that's all I have to say. X_x  
~*~

'How did this happen...?' Sango asked herself for the millionth time. She took a glance at Miroku, who was walking alongside her, a cheerful grin glued to his face. Maybe he had a reason to be happy, being trapped in the body he'd groped countless times. But she was trapped in _this_! Sango hated the loose robes, her akward height, not being able to feel the regular weight of the Hiraikotsu on her back, the..._ugh_. 

The whole dilemma was so strange and disturbing. Sango kept reminding herself that she would have to cope with this for only a short week, but even a week seemed long in this hellish body. She just wanted to reach over to Miroku and set the Shakujou down on his head for being so happy about all this. Of course then she would be hitting her own body... How _confusing_... 

Sango sighed. For the millionth-and-first time, she asked herself, 'How did this ever happen...?' 

~*~ 

It was another normal morning. But the morning had no impact on the rest of the day, and the day would definitely be unusual. The party members were just waking up and getting ready to start traveling again. Unable to find any villages to rest at last night, the five set up camp in the depths of a shadowy forest. The surroundings frightened Shippou and the poor kitsune was awake for half the night, his eyes darting around nervously to catch sight of any youkai that may have been lurking around. Because of his lack of sleep, he wasn't awake yet and lay curled up with Kirara beside the fire, snoring gently. 

Back to the others. As Inuyasha and Miroku were gathering the party's camping supplies to get back to traveling, Kagome and Sango were sharing a harmless conversation a small distance away. Or, so it seemed... 

"WHAT?!" 

"It's only for a week or so, Sango-chan." Kagome sighed. 

"Do you realize that even one week with him is hell for me?" Sango practically hissed. She put an emphasis on the word 'him' and glanced at Miroku as she said that. 

Miroku looked at Kagome with curiosity. Kagome began to explain. "I heard that there's a Shikon shard southwards, but we're heading north. So I decided that we'll split into two teams and pursue the two Shikon shards that way." 

"What are the two teams?" Miroku was becoming more and more interested. 

"To even out our fighting powers, Inuyasha, Shippou, and I are going south while you and Sango-chan will continue north into the mountains," Kagome said simply. Sango winced as she heard the second team. She wasn't a person to complain, though, especially not with her best friend. 

A smile grew upon Miroku's face. "I see. And we are leaving today?" 

"Right now, in fact." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha as he stomped out the fire. He lifted Kagome's backpack and motioned to her that he was ready to go. "We should get these new shards as soon as possible. We will all meet back here in a week." Kagome grabbed her backpack and began to pull out various things like blankets and food for Miroku and Sango. 

Inuyasha was getting impatient, and he let it show. He began to walk away. Hastily, Kagome handed everything over to Sango. She then picked up the sleeping Shippou and called out a quick goodbye to Sango and Miroku as she ran after Inuyasha. 

Miroku eyed Sango. His smile widened. This would be a great week! Then he eyed her boomerang, strapped securely to her back. He let out a sigh of disappointment. Oh well, love was painful... Love... Groping... Whatever... 

~*~ 

After eating a quick breakfast (and a very silent one at that-Sango's glare prevented Miroku from wanting to say anything), Sango and Miroku headed out on the road. They started out on a rocky path that led them onto a two-mile-long field, followed by an old, worn path. They passed a small stream, a steep cliffside, and even several villages... But their goal was to reach the mountains which Kagome had mentioned. None were in sight. 

Each hour seemed to follow a pattern for Sango. Step, step, step. Sigh. Step some more. Step, step, step... Get annoyed of the silence. Try to talk to Houshi-sama. Feel hand on behind. Whack. Step, step. Pass a village. Feel tired and bored. Step. Complain inwardly. Step. Wish that Houshi-sama would stop staring at you. Step. Step, step, step. Repeat. 

Sango was ready to topple over from exhaustion, but she had to keep moving ahead like Miroku was. With every step, her lethargic state seemed to grow heavier. Step, step, step... 

In the afternoon, it began to rain. The sky turned misty and darkened until it was a dreary violet color. Sango stopped in her tracks as soon as she felt a raindrop hit her shoulder. She looked up, only to be greeted by a shower of wet beads. She looked over at Miroku and found herself fighting not to laugh. Miserably, she failed. 

Miroku frowned. He pushed his dripping bangs out of his eyes. "We'll have to set up camp right here." 

Somehow, the rain was giving Sango energy back. Her clothes were clinging to her slightly and droplets pelted the backpack and the Hiraikotsu on her back, weighing her down more, but there was something about the rain that always invigorated her. 

Abruptly, Sango remembered. As a young child, she would always go outside with her father and Kohaku when it rained. Just feeling the cold, misty water run along her skin made her feel so cheerful. Seeing the beautiful raindrops was truly magic and it took away the stress of life. Those times that she shared with her family really made her feel loved. 

She shook her head. "We can still keep going! Just for a little while. We can stop at the next village." 

Miroku raised an eyebrow as Sango ran ahead of him, her arms spread out, laughing. He caught up to her. "Sango? Are you alright?" 

"Isn't this _wonderful_, Houshi-sama?" Sango smiled and spun around in the falling rain. "Rain is so miraculous. It's as if that when rain falls, anything is possible in the world!" 

Miroku nodded dumbly. Sango had quite possibly lost it. He walked alongside her casually, trying to ignore her joyous dances in the rain. But his eyes kept wandering over to her graceful form. Each raindrop that touched her seemed to become holy and a soft glow seemed to eminate from Sango. And this wasn't coming from the perverted side of Miroku; he realized that Sango had found something that made her very happy, which somehow induced happiness in Miroku as well. 

They never did reach the village. After several minutes of walking/dancing, a figure appeared up ahead. Sango was the first to notice it. She stopped, causing Miroku to stop. 

"What is it?" He looked ahead curiously. The first thing that Miroku's mind comprehended was that the figure was a female's. The second thing that his mind comprehended was that it was of a _young_ female's. He sighed inwardly from disappointment. 

"Let's see." Sango dropped her weapon and backpack. She and Miroku began to walk forth. As they approached, the person darted off to the side and into the forest. Sango frowned. "Oh well. Let's continue on." 

She spun around to retrieve her Hiraikotsu and backpack, only to find that figure-it was now visible that it was a young girl-rooting through the backpack. In an instant, the girl had turned the backpack inside out and let all the food and blankets that Kagome had packed tumble out. 

"Where are they?" she asked demandingly. "The Shikon shards?" 

Miroku ran to Sango's side. "What do you want with them?" 

"Just hand them over!" the child hissed. 

Now Sango was feeling threatened. She and Miroku weren't even carrying any Shikon shards, but the child was obviously trouble. Sango brushed her hand across the strap of the Hiraikotsu. 

Miroku was a step ahead of her. He rushed to the girl, his Shakujou in hand. Forcefully, he swiped the air, purposely missing the girl by an inch. She jumped back. 

"Ha! Pathetic!" she called confidently. 

Miroku gritted his teeth. 'That brat!' He definitely didn't want to hurt a child, despite her swollen attitude. The Shakujou clanked loudly as it hit the ground. Sango, though confused, followed his lead and let her Hiraikotsu fall. 

The girl was suddenly caught off guard. "You're just giving up?" 

"We don't have any jewel shards." A smile materialized on Miroku's face. "But I suppose we can tell you where to find them." 

Sango peered at Miroku with interest. She felt lost at the moment. 

"Alright," the girl said in an unhesitant way as she stepped forth. "What do you want in return?" 

"Nothing. Just follow us, and we'll lead you to the shards." 

Yes, Sango was definitely lost. 

~*~ 

Nearly an hour had passed now. Sango was sure that Miroku was only walking in circles. He was casually following an invisible path and had no comments on the topic of where it led. Sango was frankly getting a little agitated. The girl was patiently trailing behind Sango and Miroku. 

Sango caught up with Miroku and grabbed him by the robes. "Where in the hells are we heading?" she hissed, quiet enough so the girl couldn't hear. 

"I just want to know what she needs the Shikon shards for. Undoubtedly, she's just another person that's looking to gain power and avenge her family against the likes of Naraku," Miroku whispered back. "Therefore, I'm leading her to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou. Kagome will surely sort everything out, after all, she knows more about the shards than the rest of us." 

Blink blink. 

Miroku sighed. "Look, I'm sure that the kid's not an enemy. She's just an innocent child." 

Blink. "I see. So you're sure that this is the way that Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou went?" 

"Well... Not technically..." 

"WHAT?" 

A sigh escaped the girl before Sango had a chance to throttle Miroku. "When are you going to tell me where the shards are?" 

"..." 

"..." 

"...Hm." The girl strolled up to Sango and Miroku and circled them. "Well?" 

"We'll be there soon, alright?" Miroku said unconvincingly. 

The child narrowed her eyes. "Damn you both." She waved her hand over them, and instantaneously, Miroku and Sango were both coughing. The girl smiled as they fell unconscious to the ground. She became a tornado-like flurry and made a rapid escape. 

~*~ 

The first thing Sango saw when she opened her eyes was a mirror image of herself, laying on the ground a few feet away. The first thing she felt was a heavy metallic object resting in her hands. The first thing she realized was that this was not her body. 

"AAAAHHH!!!" Sango's voice came out more rough, and somewhat familiar. 

The mirror-Sango awoke with a start. "What is it?" she said, glancing around. A minute later, she too began to scream. 

"AAAAAHHH!!!" 

"AAAAHHH!!!!" 

"What the hell happened?!" Sango cried, her eyes flying from her to the mirror-Sango back to her. 

"...Sango?" 

"...Miroku?" 

"AAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!" 

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!" 

~*~ 

I told you I'm a crappy author. o.o; That's what I need suggestions for. ^^ I'd appreciate any reviews, even if you only want to scream at me and put me to shame. XD 


End file.
